1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a method for driving the same, and more particularly, to a display device that can decrease power consumption and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device uses an organic light emitting diode (OLED) in which luminance is controlled by a current. The organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes an anode layer and cathode layer for forming an electric field, and an organic light emitting material emitting light by the electric field.
Generally, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is classified into a passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) and an active matrix OLED (AMOLED) according to a driving manner. Among these, in view of resolution, contrast, and operation speed, the AMOLED that is selectively turned-on for every unit pixel is mainly used.
One pixel of the AMOLED includes the organic light emitting diode, a driving transistor that controls a current amount that is supplied to the organic light emitting diode, and a switching transistor that transmits the data voltage that controls the light emitting amount of the organic light emitting diode to the driving transistor. The switching transistor is turned-on by a scan signal at a gate on voltage.
In a known organic light emitting diode display, a gate off voltage at a scan signal is set at a voltage ELVDD level at which a pixel emits light. In addition, the data signal is set at a voltage ELVDD level for a period other than data writing. This results in increasing power consumption needed to write data on the pixel, and a time of turning on and off the switching transistor and a data writing time being long.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.